


Грудь, в которой не бьется сердце

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Страх за то, что Миклео станет несчастен по его вине, ломает душу, словно проклятие.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Dark!персонажи.  
> Посткон, спойлеры окончания игры.

_...сердце бьётся звездой  
Лишь имя – безмолвный крик,  
Что станет новой бедой. ©_

Сорею кажется, что с тех пор, как он ухватил Миклео за руку, минуло не более часа. Но с тех пор прошло уже немало времени, полного своеобразных волнений, жарких прикосновений и ночей, волнительных, выворачивающих наизнанку разговорами душу. Теперь Сорей идет по миру об руку с Миклео, путешествует, чтобы своими глазами узреть — насколько все изменилось за истекшее во сне время.

На пути теперь больше комфорта и куда меньше приключений, но, невзирая на повышение спокойствия жизни, она особенно не изменилась. Крестьяне по-прежнему, не разгибаясь, трудились в полях, ремесленники гнули спины в мастерских, воины — воевали. Знать проводила время в свое удовольствие.

Лишь любимая Сореем история удлинилась на цельную тысячу лет. Да появилось больше мудрых, поучительных книг, да некоторые города, что в прошлом цвели, теперь обратились в руины.

Сорей с трудом привыкает к тому, что теперь в съемных комнатах появилось большое количество непривычных вещей, назначения некоторых он пока еще не успел усвоить.

К тому, что теперь появились диковинные шкатулки, способные извлекать из себя музыку и даже речь, делая это без всякой магии, без завода механизма внутри. С их помощью можно так много узнать о мире или послушать музыку и пение, находясь на значительном расстоянии от артистов.

К тому, что в уборной теперь можно слить за собой воду, лишь дернув разок за специальный шнурок. И мыло теперь стало пахнуть совершенно иначе: раньше дорогие его куски, несущие с собой хорошо прилипающий к коже аромат духов, цветов, лесных трав, могли позволить себе лишь богатеи.

К тому, что простыни на постели теперь мягче и покрыты чудесным рисунком, который не вышит на ткани, а словно набит на ней. Да и еще к тысяче мелочей, но на них попросту можно не обращать внимания, когда рядом Миклео.

Сорей проводит рукой по его отросшим волосам, мягкой волной укрывающим плечи, пропускает сквозь пальцы нежные, струящиеся, словно потоки воды, прядки. Подносит одну к губам, надолго приникая к ней в поцелуе.

Свет луны мягко заливает комнату, в которой, кажется, время и воздух оцепенели без единого движения и звука. Но, навострив слух, Сорей начинает улавливать свое гулкое сердцебиение, чересчур сильное для того, кто находится в состоянии покоя.

Странно, что он не ощущает его изнутри. Лишь слышит, будто со стороны, частые, глуховатые удары, к которым не прибавляется ничего: ни дыхания Миклео, ни его собственного сердцебиения.

Видимо, за столько лет без его общества Миклео разучился подражать человеку. И хотя внешне он остался почти неизменным, не считая прически, похоже, годы все-таки взяли свое, сделав более утомимым, чем в юности. По крайней мере, тогда, после занятий любовью, он не нуждался в отдыхе, похожем на обморок.

Либо — тогда Сорей был менее ненасытен и не мог настолько его утомить.

Прядь сама собой опадает с пальцев, касаясь лица Миклео. Невероятно легкая, словно блеск звезды.

Миклео не реагирует на это прикосновение. Его опущенные веки недвижимы, словно веки каменных статуй, прекрасных, холодных, какие украшают некоторые руины. Древних изваяний, поражающих умы своей красотой и ладностью, изяществом и грацией, застывших в каждой черте. Неживых.

Сорей досадливо смахивает волосы с кожи Миклео, притрагиваясь к ней. Та и правда прохладная. Сорей обводит подушечками припухшие холодноватые губы, чуть раздвигает их, чтобы ощутить влагу внутренней стороны, но бархатистая, тонкая кожица кажется сухой.

Сорей легонько покусывает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки. Больно. Значит, Миклео ему не снится. Можно встряхнуть его и разбудить.

Но!

В снах, которые Сорей не так давно видел, кажется, тоже была боль. Весьма сильная боль…

Поражающая своей фееричностью.

Хельдарф обмолвился, что теперь Сорей многое поймет. Хотелось бы сейчас, чтобы его слова можно было бы счесть достойными доверия. И, для начала, понять одно: вернулись ли они с Миклео друг к другу по-настоящему?

И что будет с ними, когда являющийся человеком Сорей начнет рядом с юным на вид Миклео стариться, чтобы потом умереть, оставив его уже навсегда.

Сорей ощущает солоноватую кровь на языке. Принюхивается к ней, хищно расширяя ноздри. Кровь пахнет металлом, это слабый, забытый запах боев. Это снова почти истлевший страх всего и сразу. Страх причинить боль и не исполнить предназначения одновременно. Страх оказаться не тем, кто требуется.

Страх за то, что Миклео станет несчастен по его вине, ломает душу, словно проклятие.

На секунду Сорея посещает мысль о том, что если бы он мог, то предпочел бы, чтобы они с Миклео ушли из жизни вместе. И тут же пугается ее — она омерзительна и опасна, оскорбительна, и Миклео совсем не заслужил подобных помышлений о себе.

Сорей тревожно расширяет глаза, приглушая дыхание, а внутри все содрогается, корчится, конвульсирует от страха. Вдруг он уже Миклео убил?!

Под лунными лучами, прямыми стрелами проходящими прямо по их силуэтам, кожа Миклео бела как алебастр.

Сорей ведет подрагивающей, раскрытой ладонью по его точеному подбородку, опускает раскрытые пальцы на тонкое, точеное горло, на небольшой, аккуратный кадык. Чуть сводит пальцы, прощупывая кожу твердым, но пока совсем не сдавливающим нажатием.

Под пальцами не ощущается кровотока, никакого движения, ни одного намека на то, что сейчас в бледном, едва теплом теле Миклео живет душа. И лишь его оставшиеся приоткрытыми губы, да крупные, изрядно обмятые недавно губами Сорея, соски полны яркой, свойственной для живого краски.

— Миклео, — говорит он, выдыхая имя болезненно, словно рыдание. — Мой Миклео…

Миклео обвивает его руками, тянет за шею к своей груди, его тонкие пальцы успокаивающе скользят по лопаткам. Их ласка немного унимает сердце, ломящее со стороны спины.

— Мой Миклео, — с трудом выдыхает Сорей вместе с болью, и та уходит, проливаясь теперь слезами на грудь Миклео.

Миклео всепонимающе нежен. Он гладит Сорея, словно тот несчастное дитя, обвивает ногами, руками, шепчет что-то нежное, знакомое с самого раннего детства. Сорей не пытается разобрать смысла слов, приникнув к его груди, он слушает тишину там, где должно биться сердце самого Миклео.

И отчего-то Сорею упрямо кажется, что теперь кожа Миклео не теплеет даже от горячих слез.

Милый, милый, любимый Миклео.

Он дождался, а, быть может, лучше было не ждать. Сорей закусывает губу, острая жалость волной затопляет сердце, и боль вновь пронзает его, израненное словами Хельдарфа. О том, что стоит ему умереть — как родится новый Владыка Бедствий. И теперь его сердце бьется зло, словно подсказывая, что Сорей отныне несет с собой беду. Раз сумел думать о всякой ерунде, сумел сомневаться в себе. В том, что однажды может убить Миклео, чтобы тот больше не страдал без него. Никогда.

Сердце не желает успокоиться и принять в себя одного Миклео. Израненное однажды, оно впустило в себя что-то ядовитое, разрушающее, и теперь оно просыпается там по ночам, не давая наслаждаться спокойной близостью с самым дорогим существом на свете.

Да и все тело под стать ему. Не успели печаль и боль притупиться, как возбуждение возвращается, острое и резкое, почти болезненное, требующее скорейшего утоления.

Слезы Сорея окончательно иссушаются, стоит лишь приподняться и несколько раз сморгнуть, снова вглядываясь в лицо Миклео. Слишком темно для того, чтобы разглядеть в его зрачках свое отражение, но Сорей точно уверен, что его лицо сейчас искажено обидой и злобой. На судьбу.

Потому что он… Он хочет жить! Жить как можно дольше. И быть красивым и молодым, чтобы радовать этим Миклео. Чтобы всегда быть рядом с ним, и не неможным и обессиленным, а полным жизни, огня, желания обладать им.

Он хочет жить так долго, как серафим, вот что ему на самом деле нужно. Как Миклео. Жить хотя бы для того, чтобы заставлять того дышать, ведь он привык с малых лет, что там тысяча лет. Сорей, без которого она истекла, сотрет ее, смажет, заставит ее испариться. Он жаждет жить, чтобы заставить его небьющееся сердце дрожать от радости потому, что Сорей всегда будет рядом, а не каменеть от печали по нему.

Миклео извивается, словно это Сорей холоден и нужно его согреть. Соблазнительно ласкает своей гладкой шелковистой кожей.

Сорей притирается сверху, приподнимая бедра, тыкается твердым членом между ягодиц Миклео, пытаясь овладеть им без всяких усилий, как овладел бы женщиной. Хотя Сорей ни разу в жизни не был ни с одной из женщин, поскольку любил одного Миклео.

Без помощи рук не получается, но с поддержкой Сорей успешно вдавливает член в Миклео, влажного изнутри от прошлой порции своего семени.

Миклео не слишком податлив, и Сорей, не совладав с нетерпением, впивается пальцами в его бедро.

Ему не хочется быть резким, только не с Миклео, никогда. Но он почему-то не может себя сдержать. Все существо Сорея исходится двумя сильными, всепоглощающими желаниями: ему нужно сейчас же заставить его кожу наполниться жаром, грудь — вздохами, нужно, чтобы Миклео дышал, чтобы, прислонив ухо к его груди, Сорей что-то слышал, что Миклео — не один из мимолетных снов, на которые он обречен долгом Пастыря.

Он делает несколько глубоких, резких, голодных толчков, и Миклео отвечает на них, вскидывая бедра навстречу.

Но Сорею этого слишком мало. Это слишком медленно и недостаточно удобно для того, чтобы погружаться в тело Миклео, как он сейчас жаждет — в бешеном, быстром темпе, способном передать собственный жар в тело Миклео.

И тогда Сорей поднимается, выдергивает из него член, поворачивает легкого Миклео, как куклу, прогибает, вынуждая опуститься на четвереньки. Быстро оглаживает руками его тонкую талию — ладони легко смыкаются на ней. Тянет Миклео за нее на себя, скользит вдоль его боков, прогибая все сильнее. Теперь вход в его тело раскрыт, но у Сорея вновь не выходит втиснуться внутрь без рук.

Но стоит направить себя, как он первым же толчком натягивает Миклео на себя, погружаясь так, что яйца ударяются об его ягодицы. Сорей вдавливается бедрами еще плотнее, наваливается на Миклео, придавливает его, отыскивает распущенные длинные пряди, наматывает на кулак, а сам остервенело двигает бедрами, все скорее, так сильно, что толчки делаются похожи на удары. Что, кажется, Миклео вот-вот сломается, сотрется о постель, погибнет вот так — под Сореем, в такой вот пикантный, интимный момент. Что у самого Сорея в тот же миг остановится сдуревшее, отравленное чем-то омерзительным сердце. И они умрут вместе, как Сорей недавно почти мечтал.

Вскоре Миклео начинает звучно всхлипывать. Он сипит, оканчивая каждый звук полустоном. Наверное, ему сейчас больно, но Сорей уже не может контролировать себя. Все вышло не так, как он рассчитал. Это жаркая волна из тела Миклео залила его всего, сделав мокрым от пота. И судорожные всхлипы Миклео, такие, какие можно издавать лишь судорожно втягивая воздух, заполняют комнату.

Но как бы все не получилось, желание Сорея исполнилось. А, судя по всему, и Миклео — тоже. Ничем не выражая протеста за то, что его тянут за волосы, тот вновь извивается, словно стараясь сделать все, чтобы Сорей не сбивался с темпа. Чтобы помочь поддерживать его как можно дольше. Такой горячий и всепоглощающий, не оставляющий ничего, кроме них с Миклео двоих, а затем сна, тоже поделенного на двоих. Того самого, похожего на обморок, делающего что человека, что серафима больше похожим на мертвеца, чем на живого.

Выбираясь из него, Сорей ощущает себя так, словно проспал еще тысячу лет.

Он резко садится на постели, на краешке которой, оказывается, сидит Миклео — красивый, одетый в ярко-голубой халат, улыбающийся.

Сорей придвигается к нему ближе, спускает с кровати ноги. Хочется пить, но Миклео опережает его желание и протягивает стакан сока, заботливо приготовленный на прикроватной тумбочке.

Но Сорей не спешит его принять. Он хмурится, трет лицо, словно смахивая с него невидимую паутину.

— Тебе что-то снилось? — ласково интересуется Миклео и легко садится к нему на колени. Но в этой позе обоим неловко, и Миклео снова закидывает ноги Сорея на постель. Перекидывает через него бедро, чтобы устроиться удобнее. Голая кожа Миклео на фоне голубого, в ярко-синих цветах атласа снова кажется алебастровой.

Сердце Сорея учащает биение. Он немедленно обвивает талию Миклео руками — твердо, крепко. Запах персикового сока сладостью ударяет в ноздри. Волосы Миклео, собранные в высокий хвост, легко и тепло касаются шеи.

— Только то, что ты кое-что забыл и я… — Сорей замолкает, четко осознавая, что спал лишь меньшую часть ночи, а то, что происходило в большем ее отрезке, сном не являлось. Он напряженно вспоминает, так, что голова начинает немного кружиться, но в памяти больше тьмы, чем света.

— Иногда я забываю обо всем, кроме тебя, — тут же отвечает Миклео.

— Скажи… — Сорей облизывает покрывшиеся коркой, искусанные ночью губы, — ты иногда…

Сорею тяжело подбирать слова, но он не способен сейчас обойтись без откровенности. Потому что ему кажется, что без нее он потеряет все хорошее, что есть между ним с Миклео. И он решается говорить начистоту:

— Ты… иногда по ночам не дышишь из-за того, что тебе рядом со мной плохо, как с человеком, который одержим скверной?

Миклео некоторое время молчит, а потом стакан вдруг выскальзывает из его пальцев, и разбивается. Запах персиков тут же заливает комнату.

— Ты не скверный, — убедительно отвечает Миклео, оборачиваясь и сжимая лицо Сорея в ладонях. Его глаза блестят, дыхание слабо касается кожи. Теперь очевидно, что Миклео полон жизни. А Сорей, пораженный ужасной догадкой, вдруг замирает.

Миклео не стать человеком, но и сам Сорей, несмотря на то, что сердце бьется и иногда болит, несмотря на свои чувства, свои терзания не уверен — а человек ли он после того, как проспал целую тысячу лет?

Слезы снова накатываются на глаза. Сорей закусывает губу, сдирая с нее корку до живой раны. Так, что начинает обильно сочиться кровь.

За окном слышится гром, и Сорей машинально оборачивается к нему, сразу же замечая, как знакомые ему по прошлому сизые облака медленно застилают город.

— Мне не плохо, а непривычно, — продолжает Миклео, разворачивая Сорея лицом к себе. — Ведь мы с тобой оба изменились, Сорей.

Он обвивает руками шею — мягко и уверенно, а потом медленно нагибается к лицу. В этом момент по стеклу шуршат первые дождевые капли. И Сорей вдруг осознает, что их в путешествии всегда подгоняет беда — то наводнение, то ураган, то ливни, обильные, сильные, как водопады. Гром резвится так, что кажется новая, внезапная гроза способна смыть трактир, но Сорей не сомневается, что с ним как раз ничего не произойдет. По крайней мере, пока они с Миклео внутри. И все сильнее пахнет персиком, и Сорей вплавливается в постель, потяжелевший не то от страха, не то от предвкушения поцелуя.

Но Миклео лишь медленно слизывает кровь с его губ, с подбородка, а затем распрямляется, облизывая их по кругу. Вытягивая шею, он бесстыдно смакует несколько капель крови, словно получил редчайшее лакомство.

Сорей уже не может ничего подозревать, он заворожен. Загипнотизирован. Слаб. И силы ему способно вернуть, он уверен в этом, только очередное погружение в Миклео.

Сорей околдован.

Потому что Миклео дышит, совсем, как нужно — глубоко и сладко, с явным наслаждением. Так, словно прямо сейчас достигает вершины блаженства.

И когда его заведенные глаза через несколько мгновений возвращаются в нормальное состояние, Сорею на миг кажется, что в них всколыхивается по частичке ночного сумрака.


End file.
